


Freaky Friday

by Jaylosisgaylos



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Jay is Carlos and Carlos is Jay, Kissing, M/M, Mal's magic gone wrong, awkward moments, body switch, jaylos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4889731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaylosisgaylos/pseuds/Jaylosisgaylos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay and Carlos get in a fight and Mal accidentally does a spell to make them switch body's. Will Jay and Carlos survive the mile in each others shoes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freaky Friday

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Desendants version of Freaky Friday after the beginning it doesn't really follow the story line of the actual freaky Friday movie.  
> I'm gonna call Jay Jay and Carlos Carlos but keep in mind they switched bodys

Carlos's fists were clenched so tight his knuckles were turning white and his face way beat red.Jay did it again,he took Carlos's chemistry notes not only did he not return them in time for the test he also doodled all over them.  
"Dammit Jay! I told you to ask next time what do you do?!!?You take them without asking and doodle on them!" Carlos screamed when he entered the girls room and saw Jay along with Mal Evie(which he didn't even look at in Evie's words "Rude!")  
"Sorry Man I can't study without doodling." Jay shrugged and continued to braid Mals hair.  
"Don't "Man." Me. I had to borrow Jane's notes.Do you how many "I heart Carlos" and "C+J" drawling their are on her notebook??! It's fucking creepy!" Carlos was enraged at how calm Jay was he should be begging for forgiveness not smiling like a dork.  
"Sorry Bro i didn't know." He didn't look up which made Carlos madder and say something he'd regret.  
"We are suppost to be being good. But I suppose some people never change. Your always gonna be a dirty no-good thief!" Carlos yelled but as soon as he said it he wished he could take it back. Jay scowled and stood up.  
"You know what Carlos I guess your right! We can't change.you will always be a scaredy cat coward! I hear you whining and crying in your sleep! What was it this time?! Was it a sweet unicorn chasing you or a teddy bear?!" Jay mocked stepping up and pushing the small boy.  
For the first time Mal and Evie were scared,scared for their friends safety. So Mal did what any magical fairy would,she cast the first spell she saw in her spell book(which wasn't the best idea.)>  
The ground started shaking and for a second Jay and Carlos looked at each other. Jay wanting to protect Carlos and Carlos wanting to be protected. But that wasn't necessary since the quaking stopped seconds later  
"What did you do Mal?" Evie asked looking at Jay and Carlos who for some reason started stumbling around even though nothing happened.  
"Honesty I don't know but it's getting late and Curfew is in like 5 so..." Mal whispered hoping it was nothing. Jay and Carlos nodded and stomped to their room ignoring each other.  
When Jay reached his room Carlos a few steps behind him he wondered if he should apologise but quickly decided against it. After all Carlos had insulted him first if anyone should apologise it should be him. Right?  
The theif entered the room and began undressing in plain view even though he new that bothered Carlos. It bothered Carlos because the small puppy boy hated seeing the scars and bruises on his back because it reminded him of the island where he too had endured abuse though his abuse had been way worse.  
Carlos stared at Jays bare chest. He couldn't help it. The boy wanted to believe it was the scars and bruises that drew him to look. But though he may not admit it it also might of also been the perfect six pack the older boy has.  
'Fine if he's gonna play it like that' Carlos thought to himself smugly. The small boy quickly removed his shorts knowing that he had caught Jay blushing the few times he had done this before. Sure enough the de Vil boy saw Jays cheeks flush up as he struggled not to look.  
Finally deciding that they had torchered each other enough for one night the boys slipped into their respected beds and fell asleep.  
_____________  
Jay woke up with a furry ball pressed against his stomach. This truely suprised the Arabian teen. Dude never left Carlos's side,Especially at night so why was he in Jays bed?  
The boy muttered something like "stupid dog.."  
And reached his hand up to his head to run his fingers threw his long hair only to find that it was short.  
"What the Hell?!" Jay shouted a little too loud scarring Dude and waking up Carlos who turned over in his bed to yell at Jay only to find he was staring at Himself...? Jay found that he was staring at himself too weirdly.  
Jay and Carlos jumped up and ran to the bathroom and saw that some how Jay was in Carlos's body andCarlos was in Jays somehow.  
Both boys stared at each other for a second and then screamed.  
\---  
Mal and Evie had been sleeping quite peacefully before the heard screams that sounded a lot like there very best guy friends. Both girls jumped out of bed and ran as fast as they could to the boys room. Evie ran at the door and busted it open with her shoulder but when she stepped in followed by Mal all she saw was Jay and Carlos staring at each other.  
"You idiots! I still had 15 minutes before i had to wake up!" Mal huffed angry but she found it hard to be intimidating in a frilly purple nightgown(Definatly Evie's doing)/>  
"Mal we've switched places!" Carlos( who looked like Jay at the moment) said. Mal looked at them sceptically trying to figure out if it was just a prank. But all she saw was sincerity.  
"I guess that's what that spell did." she muttered staring at the ground.  
"Wait what spell?" Jay asked running his fingers threw Carlos's(his now) Platom blond locks.Evie stared at Mal firmly as if to say "Tell them or I will."  
"When you guys were fighting yesterday I kinda put the first spell I saw in my spell book on you." She said sheepishly.  
A gasp rang out but it wasnt from the four ex-villians but the daughter of Mulan and General Shang who stood at the open door.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment so I will remember to update


End file.
